


Halfway Confessions

by unalteredmemory



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Team Pure, Truth or Dare, bestfriends chensoo, kaisoobiography entry, onesided chensoo, slight angst, staring battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unalteredmemory/pseuds/unalteredmemory
Summary: Kyungsoo gets his heart broken and fixed by a staring battle and an oblivious Jongin.





	Halfway Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> this was my fic entry for Best Days of Our Lives - kaisoobiography 2017

_It’s just a game_  
  
  
A mantra Kyungsoo has been repeating continuously on his mind, hoping that it will lessen the blow of what he was about to do.   
  
  
A  _game_ , in which he hasn’t given any consent at all, but was forced to participate in because his now  _ex-bestfriend_ , Jongdae, knows how to pull all the dirty tricks just to make him unwillingly agree on almost anything.   
  
  
_Someone curse this idiot right now._  
  
  
The group still remained in their small circle, silently waiting, but Kyungsoo knows well that they are far from that. He could see from the way their lips curl slightly on the side, the glistening mischief in their eyes.  
  
  
_I swear I’d do even the impossible just to bring the one who wrote this down to hell._  
  
  
Kyungsoo grumbled to himself, trying to recall what the hell he was thinking when he had stepped foot inside of the dance room. 

  
  
  
\- 2 hours ago -

  
  
It was the last day of classes for the semester and Kyungsoo had just gotten back from one of his deadliest design submissions in all his four years in college. The mini thesis was no joke at all; he had to exhaust all resources just to finish his research about seasonal parks.

His adviser thought that it was a lot better to do an all-year round theme instead of choosing one season to focus on, and the skating rink space for the winter ground section definitely topped the hard-to-find-info list. Not that he hates the said sport since he spends time on the ice too, but  _why the hell were there so little books about it?!_  
  
Kyungsoo sighs, trying to save his remaining energy in order to get through the train ride on the way home later.   
  
Having nothing else to do for the rest of the afternoon, Kyungsoo decided to visit the media and social arts college where the voice rooms are to retrieve the music book he forgot yesterday after scrambling off to run to where his last class was.

He was too immersed in practicing that he lost track of time; only did he noticed when Jongdae, his childhood friend and  _self-declared_  best friend, sent him a message (as the good friend he is) asking about why the hell wasn’t he in the classroom yet. He made a dash for it and clearly forgot about packing up his music book.  
  
The walk was unusually quiet and Kyungsoo’s thankful for it. There were fewer students inside the college nowadays, he thought, as he passed by the open bridge leading to the next building. It was such a beautiful contrast from the usually busy atmosphere he saw in the past weeks.

Kyungsoo slowed down his speed and tried to indulge himself with the view of the afternoon sun, framed by the high and medium rise buildings of their neighbourhood. He might just wait up until sunset before going back to his dorm.   
  
  
Finding his way back to the voice training rooms wasn’t that difficult even though MSAC’s building is known for its confusing floor plan. There were certain rooms from the SA wing that’s only accessible through crossing the MA wing and outside.   
  
  
The shared floor was the  _third floor_ , which gives access to most of the mini theatres and large halls of the college, and where most of the college organisation spots are. Kyungsoo’s spent a valuable amount of time here too, for despite not actually being part of the theatre and dance club, being friends with most of them gave him an unquestionable ticket to use the space.  
  
  
Kyungsoo uses the common “L-route”, a nickname for the path most students use when heading to the music room, where he had to pass the third floor from the MA to SA wing and go two more floors up before turning right on the intersection of the corridors.

A lot of students got confused on this part because the 4 paths were highly identical, but if you’re observant enough (or if you have a higher year friend who’s willing to spill the  _magic beans_  for you to know), you'd notice the thin band of colour lining up the baseboard of corridors.

Red's for the voice related rooms, blue for dance, yellow for theatre and green for musical instruments.  
  
Kyungsoo’s eyes strayed a bit towards the blue line. As much as he’s tempted to stop by the dance hall, he thinks today’s not the right time either.  
  
The voice hall was fairly empty, except for one or two students he saw who’re probably also there to get some practice done before the summer break starts. Kyungsoo’s about to reach Room A13 when the door suddenly flung open wide in front of him.  
  
“Kyungsoo!”   
  
“Holy c-  _Jongdae_?! You idiot I could’ve gotten a concussion!” Kyungsoo held up his hand near his heart, for a second he thought it was going to leap out of his chest.  
  
“Thank heavens you’re still here Kyung.” Jongdae looked totally relieved, and then suddenly there’s that all knowing smirk again. Kyungsoo gulped.  
  
“What do you need from me Dae?” Oh, Kyungsoo knew Jongdae like the back of his hands. Clearly the older has something up his sleeves and Kyungsoo’s instincts were screaming for him to run this very instant.   
  
“Come with me Kyungsoo.” Jongdae made a quick grab for his hand but Kyungsoo’s seen that coming, easily dodging it.   
  
“No. You are not dragging me away again without explaining. The last time you did that I ended up locked inside the locker room for half a day.” Kyungsoo stepped away again when Jongdae tried to move forward.  
  
“Oh come on Kyungsoo, I didn’t mean that one. Only God knows why Mr. Lee is such an OC person I swear I didn’t even think he’d go locking rooms just because there’s no schedule for that day for gym class. Come on Kyungie  _please just go with me?_.” Jongdae pleaded and Kyungsoo didn’t even notice he’s being cornered into the wall.   
  
“No. Unless I find your next words enough of a reason to do so, I won’t.” Kyungsoo stared back at him, hell bent on not letting his best friend have his way with him.  
  
“You need to go with me because... you’ll see K-”  
  
“Jongdae hyung! There you a-  _oh_ ”  
  
Kyungsoo’s eyes widened at the sound of that voice and Jongdae could see how the colour suddenly vanished from his face and was immediately replaced by panic.

Jongdae’s eyes wandered to his right, where he could see an equally dumbfounded junior and  _wow, poor research reviews_  he thought, seeing the tight grip Jongin has on those sheets of paper.   
  
_Interesting_.  
  
Jongin coughed a bit before looking away. “They’re looking for you. You’re taking too much time with the... _task_.”   
  
With that Jongin just bowed and took one quick look at Jongdae’s best friend who’s still stuck in his own world in front of him, before running away.  
  
A few silent seconds passed before Kyungsoo snapped out of his reverie. “ _ **You-**_ ”  
  
_Oh God, Kyungsoo might kill me._  
  
“Wait  _wait_  I’ll explain!” Jongdae clasped his hands together and kneeled down on the floor.  _To hell with pride. I’m too young to die._  
  
“Kim Jongdae-”  
  
“KYUNGSOO WAIT I’LL E-”   
  
But the older’s words morphed into a deep scream of agony as Kyungsoo delivered a hard punch to his arm.  
  
“Kim Jongdae, of all fucking people, that guy was the last person I wish to see right now!” Kyungsoo was torn between frustration and anger. He obviously knew that it was pure coincidence, but damn it, he has to let his anger out right now.  
  
“Shit that  _hurts_  Kyung! oww….ugh” Jongdae slumped on the floor trying to nurse the pain on his left arm. Part of it was still the shade of angry red from Kyungsoo’s punch. Surely he’d get some visible marks tomorrow.  
  
For a second Kyungsoo felt apologetic towards his best friend, but his stubborn personality wouldn’t let him apologize. It was still Jongdae’s fault for cornering him after all.  
  
He was still staring at Jongdae when the older finally looked up at him, palm still covering the part where he was punched. Jongdae knew why Kyungsoo was so agitated especially when it comes to Kim Jongin.   
  
The older made a soft move, fingers enclosing Kyungsoo’s wrist before tugging him to sit down.  
  
“I know you have issues with Jongin, Kyung. But running away from him won’t solve any of it.” Kyungsoo still won’t look at him, but he doesn’t push any further because his best friend might break again.  
  
“I’m just.... It’s not easy Dae.” Kyungsoo sighed.  
  
“Jongin... Jongin’s my friend... But I’m really annoyed at him right now... He’s just too...” he can’t find the right word to say so the other beat him to it.  
  
“Oblivious?” Jongdae offered a smile.  
  
“Yeah... oblivious”  _to my feelings_  
  
“Come on Kyungsoo. Jongin just seemed like the type who doesn’t do relationships... Or  _rather_ , someone who doesn’t look like he’ll get serious with someone anytime right now. He’s too in love with dancing and studying to even bother.” Kyungsoo pouted after hearing this, his heart failing a bit because Jongdae’s words hit the right wounds.  
  
“But that doesn’t mean you’d throw away your friendship right? I mean... he did say he’s comfortable and happy with you… That must at least mean something right?” Kyungsoo nodded and Jongdae gave him another smile.  
  
“- and that doesn’t mean you can’t get back at him for indirectly dumping you.” Jongdae smirked.

“ _Hey!_  He didn’t... I mean... He never said... But. Ugh.” Kyungsoo groaned. Everything that links to Jongin tends to mess him up right now.  
  
“And you really need to loosen up. Among the group, your finals was the ultimate killer.”  
  
“I...” Kyungsoo’s instincts still kept telling him to say no and just go home and forget everything right now.  
  
“The rest are in the dance room right now. They actually sent me out to find you.” Jongdae stood up, holding Kyungsoo’s hand to pull him up after.  
  
“Will... Will  _he_  be there?”  
  
“You know the answer to that right?” Kyungsoo looked away. He’s not sure if he’s ready to see Jongin yet and be in the same room with him.   
  
“You can just sit with me okay? No need to interact with him or anything. We’re just having a small after finals party.” Jongdae reassured him.  
  
  
_I guess it won’t hurt to stay for a while._  
  
  
“Let’s go?” and with that Kyungsoo sealed his fate once again.  
  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo swore never to get fooled by anyone again, especially the likes of Kim Jongdae and Lee Taemin. Of all people, why did his best friend and Jongin’s childhood friend need to be cousins?! He should’ve known being in the same room with those two will only mean nightmares. 

 _A never ending nightmare._  
  
Jongdae was urging the rest to play a game despite the groans and no’s but Taemin that sneaky brat, thought of what he calls “a genius idea” offering to play the infamous “Truth or Dare” game so they don’t have to move too much.   
  
“Okay the rules are simple. We just have to draw one card from the deck. The ones who’ll get the paired card will do the truth or dare.  _But_ , here’s the twist. Whoever gets the red version of the card decides on what to play. Plus, we all get to give one “dare item card” Taemin grinned as he shuffled the 2 decks he got from the Boardplay club. It was a specially revised-designed game by one of the seniors, Lee Jinki. Jongdae took some of the blank cards from the dare deck on his side and distributed as the rest of them formed a circle on the floor.  
  
  
“What do we write on the dare card?” Jongin asked, and Kyungsoo tries not to stand just yet and be a kill-joy to his friends.   
  
  
“Nothing too physical, no rated and too complicated tasks. Please save us from such horror.” the rest of the group laughed. “Just fun and unique stuffs we can do here in the dance room.”  
  
  
“Can I not play this?” Kyungsoo voiced out, ready to flee the room any second now. Jongdae made a grab for his hand and stared at him.

“Dae please..."  
  
  
A hand touched his shoulder. “Hey Kyungie? Don’t worry the dares are not that hard. We’ll let you draw a new card if you really can’t do it.” Xiumin told him and he felt a bit better because Xiumin’s the eldest among them and he always kept his words.  
  
  
“See?” Jongdae followed.  
  
  
Kyungsoo sighed for the nth time that day. “That’s not even the point...” he speaks softly.

 _I_ _t’s that truth part I’d rather not get involved with._  

Either way, with all those puppy eyes staring at him, he failed to make another plea to leave.  
  
  
“Yay! Okay then let’s start!”   
  
  


  
  
After a number of dares -- Minho and Taemin sharing a slice of pizza without hands, Xiumin trying to imitate Sohee’s aegyo, and Jongdae doing eggrolls to cross the dance room; Kyungsoo found himself enjoying their little game.

His recent dares weren’t that bad either, like hitting the lowest note possible, and saying pepero-pororo ten times without making any mistakes. He didn't make that much contact with Jongin who was sitting across from him, although he’d look away once in awhile whenever their eyes meet.  
  
And every time he did so, he'd miss the sad look sporting on the younger’s face.  
  
“Jeez Jongdae you’re gross” Xiumin squealed because the next dare was for Jongdae to finish the hamburger Xiumin has to feed him with the use of half chopsticks, and Jongdae’s not being much help either doing those cheesy kissy faces towards the elder.   
  
Kyungsoo laughed because he thinks his best friend's sporting a little crush towards their favourite hyung, and being such a direct person, this was one thing Jongdae’s weak at – love.  _Personal Love_  to be exact. Kyungsoo stole a photo for future blackmailing purposes.  
  
“Alright, alright let’s draw again! There’re more dare cards we haven’t tried yet!” Taemin cheered as he reshuffles the card decks again.   
  
Kyungsoo drew a card, and this time he saw the Red Heart once again, meaning he’ll be the one to choose this time.  
  
“Cards up guys! Who’s the lucky couple?” Minho looked over everyone’s card. “Okay it’s Kyungsoo’s and-“  
  
“Me.”  
  
The smile on Kyungsoo’s face dropped instantly and the whole gang faced Jongin, who was holding the Black Heart card in his fingertips.  
  
  
“O-okaaaay. Kyungsoo and Jongin!” Minho coughed a bit. “So uhm Kyungsoo?”  
  
  
The said boy froze on the spot, eyes straying slightly toward Jongin before quickly turning to Jongdae in pure panic.  
  
  
Jongdae’s smile seemed slightly strained too, and Kyungsoo can tell what he wants to say. 

 _Just do what you want Kyung, I’ll be here._  
  
  
Kyungsoo turned towards Xiumin and the older just nodded at him.  
  
  
_If I go with truth God knows what Jongin will ask!  
  
  
But if I do the dare then I’ll just have to deal with the dare deck... _  
  
  
“I….” Kyungsoo gulped “…d-dare.”  
  
  
Jongdae pushed the dare deck towards Jongin (red card holder picks the type and the black card holder initiates the dare). The younger got the one on top of the pile and read it. Everyone went quiet.  
  
  
Jongin’s eyes strayed towards Kyungsoo’s after reading, and the older can’t tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing. No one even dared to ask; not wanting to interrupt the heavy atmosphere for it might turn into something they never expected.  
  
  
Jongin stared at the card again and finally gave it to Minho for him to read.  
  
  
“Dare 14: Pair locks in a staring battle with their foreheads touching. Whoever blinks first must sing the Alphabet Song in the cutest manner.” Minho spoke over the group, and Kyungsoo felt like dying.  _staring battle???!_  
  
  
“O-okay? It’s not that hard right? Jongin, you up for it?” Xiumin asked the tanned male, and the younger nods. He turned to Kyungsoo who’s definitely about to lose it. “Hey Kyung? You okay with this? You can draw another if you want to.” He patted Kyungsoo’s shoulder comfortingly before giving the dare card to him.  
  
  
Kyungsoo stared at the dare card and realized it’s fuckin’ handwritten.   
  
  
One of them thought of this dare.  
  
  
_Curse you whoever you are_  
  
  
Thinking that the remaining cards might turn out worse than this (they haven’t seen the lap dance dare card yet and Kyungsoo would rather not get that one), Kyungsoo looked at Jongin one last time before saying “…I’ll do it.”

 

  
  
_It’s just a game_  
  
  
A mantra Kyungsoo has been repeating continuously in his mind, hoping that it will lessen the blow of the dare he was about to do.   
  
  
A  _game_ , in which he hasn’t given any consent at all, but was “forced” to participate because his now  _ex-bestfriend_ , Jongdae, knows how to pull all the dirty tricks and all sorts of pleas just to make him unwillingly agree on almost anything.   
  
_Someone curse this idiot right now._  
  
The group still remained in their small circle, silently waiting, but Kyungsoo knew well that they are far from that. He could see from the way their lips curl slightly on the side, and the glistening mischief in their eyes.  
  
_I swear I’d do even the impossible just to bring the one who wrote this down to hell._  
  
Kyungsoo grumbled to himself, trying to recall what the hell he was thinking when he had stepped foot inside the dance room. He should’ve been more direct with saying no; his stubborn attitude should’ve worked some way around it. But no, he just surrendered to his fate and look where it got him.  
  
Jongin stood up from his side of the circle and closed the distance between him and Kyungsoo. He can tell that the older is bothered about something and he’s sure it’s related to what they talked about last weekend. He’s just annoyed because it doesn’t feel good…. doesn’t feel  _any good_  every time Kyungsoo avoids him.  
  
It’s not that he has any right to force the reason out of his hyung, or rather, wanted to force it out from him and put it out in the open.

It just frustrated him that somehow, a wall suddenly appeared between them.  _A wall he has no idea how to break_. And he felt that if he doesn’t do anything right now that wall won’t let him reach Kyungsoo forever.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
_I like you_  
  
  
Jongin remembered it clearly.

The moment those words came out from Kyungsoo.

They were out for Saturday bonding and were currently staring at the sky after a half day of rides at the amusement park.  
  
  
He looked at Kyungsoo. “Yeah, me too.” He saw a sparkle in his hyung’s eyes. “I’m comfortable when I’m with you.” He added but Kyungsoo’s face falls a bit.   
  
  
“I….it’s not that kind of “like”…. it’s a “like” that’s strong enough to want to be with you…” Kyungsoo muttered, eyes straying away from him.   
  
  
Jongin’s too shocked to answer immediately.

 _Did Kyungsoo just confess to me?_  
  
  
“Jongin?...”  
  
  
The younger looked at him, and he saw emotions flash behind Kyungsoo’s eyes.  _Wonder, fear, hope…._  
  
  
“I…I’m really, really happy when I’m with you, Soo. You’re the one I’m basically most comfortable with among all of us. It’s just…” Jongin stops, afraid he might say the wrong thing and mislead Kyungsoo.  
  
“…just?”  
  
“I’m not sure if it’s as strong as your “like” for me. All my life, dancing and studying were always the main priority. I don’t know… how to analyze my emotions enough to answer you right now.” Jongin finished and the smile faded from Kyungsoo’s lips.  
  
  
“…oh.” Jongin saw the way Kyungsoo’s eyes avoided his stare, how the older settled a bit away from where his sitting…  _that fake smile he’s put up just now ._  
  
  
“It’s… fine Jongin. I mean… I wasn’t….  _expecting_ … yeah I wasn’t really expecting anything at all.” Kyungsoo laughed and Jongin’s heart ached from how fake all of those words were. And Kyungsoo’s fucked up right now because if he doesn’t get out of there he might just break down and cry.  
  
“Kyung-“ Jongin started again but the other beat him to it.  
  
“uh..-oh! Look at the time! I need to go somewhere right now…uhm… I’ll see you on Monday!” Kyungsoo stood up and he doesn’t care if Jongin will figure out that he just wants to get away from him right now but to hell with it  _he will not cry in front of him_  
  
Kyungsoo did manage to escape from Jongin, only to break down in tears a few steps away from his dorm.  
  
  
  


  
Jongin’s hands settled on the floor, opposite sides of Kyungsoo, before kneeling in front of him.  
  
He doesn’t speak; afraid that Kyungsoo might run away again like last time. Instead, he allowed his eyes to get his message across, and seeing how Kyungsoo has been rendered immobile, he’s sure he has understood.   
  
_Don’t run away, hyung_  
  
And it scared Kyungsoo, how intense Jongin’s stare was. He’s torn with wanting to leave and wanting to melt under it. But he reminded himself that he’s gone through all those pep talks about this, that no matter what the outcome was when he confessed, he’ll always be  _Jongin’s friend_.  
  
  
And friends don’t run away from each other.  
  
  
“Okay get settled now- wait wait! Someone turn on their cam we might not notice who blinks first!” Taemin scooted over to Xiumin to get his gym bag. “Aha! Alright we’re good.” He claimed as he opens his pocket cam recorder.  
  
  
Kyungsoo gulped as Jongin moved into his personal bubble, hand guiding Kyungsoo’s face as well as their foreheads met halfway. There’s a visible blush sporting on the older’s cheeks while his eyes still doesn’t meet the younger’s. Jongin’s hold on his cheeks loosened. Instead he tipped Kyungsoo’s chin up.  
  
  
“Look at me.”  
  
  
Three words would’ve had Kyungsoo reeling over if not for Jongin’s other hand on his shoulder. This was too much, he thinks, because to have Jongin at this close a distance made him remember how much he likes him…  
  
….and Jongin  _doesn’t._  
  
Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip, trying to conceal the impending hiccup that might actually turn into a waterfall of tears, and Jongin caught the act. But having seen it close made him feel… weird.  
  
Weird, because he can’t think of the exact words to portray it, because it felt like there’s suddenly this lead in his chest and it’s hard to breathe, seeing Kyungsoo up close and so  _so beautiful_.  
  
Minho coughed again disturbing the heavy atmosphere. “uh… I think they’re settled now?” Xiumin nudged him to just get on with what he needs to say. “Okay! Rules are clear guys. First who blinks loses. Ready- start!”  
  
Jongin stared at Kyungsoo, feeling how their foreheads touch in that mid space. He could sense every rise and fall as Kyungsoo breathes. He’s never been this near to anybody and to think it’s Kyungsoo makes it all the more crazy.  
  
_Kyungsoo’s really beautiful_ … he internally said to himself, as he observed how such strong eyebrows frame those doll-like eyes; the hazelnut mixing with dark chocolate colours. Whenever Kyungsoo smiles he remembers how these eyes would seem like they’re sparkling. The older is like an open book to Jongin, with all those years of friendship he has come to understand every move Kyungsoo does and every meaning into it.  
  
Kyungsoo’s hands were trembling as they keep him rooted to the floor. He stared as intently as Jongin does, trying not to get distracted with how handsome the younger is. He could faintly see that small scar near his left eye from an injury when they first met. His eyes strained a bit when feels like he’s about to blink. It’s hard, especially when you’re seconds away from crying your heart out in front of the person who unconsciously took a chunk of it with them.   
  
“Kyungsoo…” Jongin whispered and fuck, Kyungsoo can’t hold it any longer.  
  
Jongn’s eyes went wide and he felt so horrible as he saw that hurt expression suddenly flashed in Kyungsoo’s eyes; how his face scrunched up slightly and how tears started to pool in his eyes.   
  
  
_I made him…cry_  
  
  
It’s like his heart was being ripped out into pieces as the first set of tears fall, and despite seeing Kyungsoo still that handsome even when he cries, Jongin thought it’s fucked up because he doesn’t like it. He wants Kyungsoo to smile for him.   
  
His vision slowly started blurring and Kyungsoo knows he’s about to lose. But Jongin thinks otherwise as he slowly closed his eyes and let their lips touch.  
  
It was Kyungsoo’s turn to be surprised, because Jongin is kissing him - _Jongin is kissing him right now_  and the rest of the world vanished as he feels that slight pressure from the younger’s lips. So he closed his eyes, afraid that this might all be just a dream and he’d get slapped in the face with the reality that Jongin doesn’t see him that way.  
  
_…that they’re only just friends._  
  
That thought brought Kyungsoo back to reality just in time for Jongin to open his eyes and end the kiss.  
  
  
There were marks of tears on the older’s face but Jongin didn’t have the time to react because the next second Kyungsoo has already pushed him back and ran away.  
  
  
Gasps filled the room as their friends were too shocked to even comprehend what the hell just happened. Jongin was unmoving on his spot, still trying to digest everything when Jongdae hauled him up.  
  
“Kid, you know as hell that we’re friends and you and Kyungsoo are important to me but Kyungsoo’s  _my best friend_  and I hate it how that little penguin’s too messed up because of you. So man the fuck up and tell him your feelings once and for all. It’s too obvious that you both like each other.” Jongdae pushed him towards the door. “Get him back Jongin.”  
  
Jongin smiled as he gets to the door. “Thanks Dae hyung.”   
  
Taemin got up and walked to where Jongdae was standing. “You okay?” and Jongdae wondered why their maknae would ask such thing. Of course he’s okay.  
  
“Among all of us, I believe you’re the most unconscious of your feelings, you know?” Xiumin spoke from the floor, deciding to lie down instead. The dance room’s dim lights entertained him a bit.  
  
“That doesn’t make any sense Minnie.” Jongdae laughed.  
  
“You like Kyungsoo… ever since we were kids.” Minho spilt for him.  
  
“But you love them both as your friends so you’re letting him go.” Taemin added.  
  
And Jongdae told himself that he probably does, but it doesn’t matter anymore. “If Kyungsoo’s happy…I…”   
  
And he’s suddenly covered with warmth as Xiumin hugged him from behind and Jongdae could tell what Xiumin wants to say, so instead of answering he just held on to those small hands that kept him from falling apart.

 

  
  
Kyungsoo’s frustrated with a lot of things and all of those are leading to Kim Jongin and he just wanted to erase these feelings so didn’t have to worry about being with the younger or to get frustrated of his feelings not being returned. It obviously put a strain in their friendship and he didn’t want that at all, but what can he do right now? Every time he saw him he felt like dying.  
  
“Stupid  _stupid heart_! Why can’t you choose someone else?!” Kyungsoo huffs as he dropped beside the corridor wall.

It’s stupid because why did he have to realize his feelings of all things?!  
  
Kyungsoo remembered Jongin’s smile, how he could talk all day long about his cute puppies he calls babies, how a small compliment from the dance choreographer could make him so lively he could probably dance all day long; how he’d hug Kyungsoo whenever he’d drop by at the end of his dance practice. Jongin’s like a walking ball of sunshine and his laughter is contagious. His eye smiles are really cute and even his teasing side is cute too.   
  
And to think he might lose seeing all of these… that he might lose Jongin because of his confession, made him cry all over again.  
  
“Of all things, I hate it the most when you cry….”

a footstep

“…and run away from me.”

a hand on his face as Jongin slumped in front of him. Kyungsoo’s senses geared up and he was about to make a run for it again, but Jongin’s having none of it, cornering him to the wall.   
  
  
“Stop running away from me, Soo.”  
  
“Jongin…I”  
  
“I know…. I know Soo… I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m in all ways wounded up with dance and study that I failed to realize these stuff. I’m sorry because of the mixed signals sent in your way. I’m sorry I couldn’t be more direct even after I realized it as well… I’m sorry for making you cry, Soo.” Jongin hugged him, and Kyungsoo felt the irregular beats of his racing heart.  
  
“I’m sorry for saying this late. But I like you Soo. I really like you.” Jongin ended as his forehead settled on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“I love you…”  
  
And Kyungsoo actually started bawling because he’s been waiting to hear it all along and he doesn’t care if it was just a dream or his hallucinations from the heart break but Jongin reassured him as he planted a soft kiss on his lips that  _yes this is true, you’re not dreaming at all._  
  
Kyungsoo hugged him back with trembling hands.

“I like you… I really  _really_  like you….” he spoke between hiccups and Jongin kept him in his arms, rocking them both a bit to calm him as he allowed Jongin piece that part of his heart back with his own feelings.  
  


 

  
“Took both of you long enough,” Xiumin teased as he welcomed the two back in the room. Jongdae immediately hugged Kyungsoo which slightly sent a pinch of jealousy towards Jongin.   
  
“I believe you sorted things out already?” Jongdae asked as he observed his best friend. Kyungsoo gave him his heart shaped smile and Jongdae felt better.  
  
“If you don’t eat right now I’m gonna finish all of these!” Taemin called from the middle of the room and Minho laughed because their maknae could eat a truck of food and not even get fat at all.  
  
“Oh by the way, Jongin, you owe us a cute alphabet song and dance number.” Minho broke out and the group laughed as the tanned male pouted at them, yelling an “unfair”.  
  
“You can watch the recording if you want proof.” Xiumin suggested and there’s a chorus of  _No!_  from Kyungsoo and Jongin with a mix of sporting blush on both their cheeks.  
  
“So… before Jongin does his little perf…. you two are together now right?” Jongdae asked and Kyungsoo turned beet red.  
  
Jongin side hugged Kyungsoo and smiled, and Kyungsoo answered the question as he stared back at him.  
  
  
“Yeah.”  
  


  
_I love you._

 

 

  
  
**FIN.**


End file.
